


Team Bestie

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little fic for Half a moon. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Bestie

"I fucking hate you..."

Trish hates the words even as she spits them. She doesn't hate Lita at all, the girl is her best friend and would be an amazing partner for a tag-team championship, but the scripting calls for a fallout. Lita smirks, nods and replies just as hotly as usual. 

"Yeah, you hate me so much you wanna fuck me."

She is almost laughing in Trish's face, challenging her. 

The cameras move away, finally and Lita starts openly laughing. 

"Jesus Trish, four years and you still don't seem to expect that 'team bestie' is gonna get nasty..."

She shrugs. 

"It was a good partnership though, whilst it lasted."


End file.
